Divided Destinies
by books-n-cookies
Summary: DISCONTINUED UNTIL LATER NOTICE. The four clans must leave the forest to find a new home. As the clans prepare to leave, there are two different destinations, two different journeys. How will the clans split up? And will their destinies be divided forev
1. Allegiances

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. **

**Oh and to clear up any confusion about the setting... It takes place around the lake territories, so DesertClan is where ThunderClan would be, IceClan is where WindClan was, ForestClan-ShadowClan lands, RainClan-RiverClan lands.**

**Hope that clears up any problems :)**

* * *

Allegiances

Desertclan  
Leader-Meadowstar: Golden tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

Deputy- Morningclaw: Dark brown tom with black eyes  
Apprentice: Leopardpaw (golden tabby she cat with dark brown stripes and green eyes)

Medicine Cat- Goldenleaf: Golden she cat with green eyes  
Apprentice: Silverpaw (silver tabby she-cat with light blue eyes)

Warriors:  
Falconflight: Light brown tabby tom with green eyes  
Apprentice: Hazelpaw (light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes)

Reedfur: Black and white tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Squirrelpaw (ginger she-cat with white belly and tail tip and green eyes)

Icefrost: White she cat with green eyes  
Apprentice: Gingerpaw (tan tabby tom with blue eyes)

Darkfrost: Dark brown tom with black paws and blue eyes

Brightpool: White she-cat with light brown patches of fur and emerald green eyes  
Apprentice: Sandpaw (light brown tom with dark amber eyes)

Mosswing: Tortishell she-cat with yellow eyes

Queens:

Nightflower: Black she-cat with one white paw (kits-firekit, shadekit)

Snowcrystal: White she-cat with navy blue eyes (kits- whitekit, thistlekit)

Elders:

Spottedtail: Dappled she-cat with amber eyes

* * *

RainClan  
Leader- Maplestar: Brown and white tom with amber eyes

Deputy- Tawnyfrost: Brown she-cat with white paws and tain tip

Medicine cat- Amberflower: Amber she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice-Ashpaw (gray tom with amber eyes)

Warriors:  
Sootwing: Dark gray tom with green eyes

Frostflower: White she-cat with amber eyes

Eternitysands: Bracken colored tom with blue eyes  
Apprentice: Owlpaw (Brown tabby tom with white paws)

Sorrelpelt: White, brown, and black she-cat

Brambletail: Dark brown she-cat

Moonwing: Silver she-cat with black stripes  
Apprentice: Birdpaw (brown she-cat with white paws)

Thornpelt: Golden tom with an unusually long claws

Queens:

Fernpelt: Gray she-cat with green eyes (kits- applekit and mousekit)

* * *

IceClan:  
Leader- Graystar: Old, gray tabby tom with a very long tail

Deputy- Rainstorm: Dark grey she-cat with black stripes  
Apprentice: Sunpaw (Golden she-cat with white belly)

Medicine Cat- Hollysong: Black she-cat with white flecks  
Apprentice: Barkpaw (brown tom with amber eyes)

Warriors:  
Petalfoot: Brown and white she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice: Blackpaw (black tom with large shoulders)

Skypool: Light gray she-cat with light blue eyes  
Apprentice: Icepaw (white she-cat with green eyes)

Cedarfoot: Brown tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Swallowpaw (Light brown tabby she-cat with a white belly)

Mothpelt: Golden she-cat with white paws  
Apprentice: Oakpaw (Dark brown tom with light brown stripes)

Streamflight: Silver tabby she-cat

Breezefur: White tom with black stripes and tail

Queens:  
Mistybrook: Light gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes (kits- poppykit, toadkit)

* * *

ForestClan:  
Leader- Swiftstar: White and black tom with amber eyes

Deputy- Treeflight: Brown she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice: Beechpaw: Black tom with white paws

Medicine Cat- Hickoryleaf: Brown she-cat with dark brown stripes  
Apprentice: Jaypaw (gray tabby tom with amber eyes)

Warriors:  
Peachtail: Light cream colored she-cat

Runningstorm: Brown tom with white paws  
Apprentice: Brookpaw (Gray she-cat with blue eyes)

Cloudwind: White tom with green eyes

Leafpelt: Brown tabby she-cat with white belly)  
Apprentice: Snakepaw (black tom with a long tail)

Blueclaw: Blue-furred tom with amber eyes

Ashbrook: Gray tom with black stripes

Flightwing: Brown she-cat with white spots

Queens:

Robinflight: Brown she-cat with a white belly

Heartstream: Ginger she-cat with amber eyes

* * *

StarClan:  
Dovestar (DesertClan)- White she-cat with amber eyes

Crystalsong (ForestClan)- Gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Harestar (IceClan)- Black tom with white paws

Waspheart (RainClan)- Gray tom with long claws

Dreampaw (ForestClan)- Blue furred she-cat with amber eyes

Ebonypelt (DesertClan)- Black tom with green eyes

Sparkleshower (IceClan)- Tortishell she-cat with blue eyes

Darktail (RainClan)- Dark gray tom with black stripes


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

Prologue:

The full moon shone down on the clearing, which was empty except for the four shadows that moved quickly from the undergrowth. The first cat stopped when it reached the center of the clearing, then turned and waited for the others.

"Maplestar, there had better be a good reason for calling this meeting so late, and especially because it's a leader's-only meeting." Swiftstar growled.

Glancing up at the cloudless sky and the many bright, twinkling stars, Maplestar replied, "What other cause would I have? Just look beyond this clearing, our world as we know it is vanishing. Twolegs are destroying everything surrounding us. We cannot go on living like this, or we will perish."

As he finished speaking, a golden tabby she-cat stood up. Looking around, she mewed, "I believe Maplestar is right. All the clans are suffering. DesertClan's territory is beginning to look like a desert. We need to do something soon, or we will die. Graystar, what do you think we should do?"

The gray tom replied "I really do not know. Perhaps we should wait for a sign from StarClan before we rush into anything. But Maplestar, you are right. We need to decide on what should be done. We cannot wait forever. If we must leave, then we will leave. For IceClan too is suffering."

"I believe this meeting is over then. We shall ask our medicine cats about any signs from StarClan, and we can meet back here in half a moon." Swiftstar concluded. "ForestClan will be here at that time. Will your clans join me?"

Graystar and Meadowstar both nodded, and Maplestar mewed, "RainClan will be here."

All the cats left the clearing as one, bounding into the shadows in separate directions towards their separate clans. Soon the clearing was as empty as it was before the meeting, with only the moon and stars watching from above.

* * *

High above in the stars, another meeting was going on. The cats of StarClan were gathering to discuss the events of the forest.

"Dovestar, what do you think of their ideas? I think that they are taking to long to decide. If they wait much longer, they will face many problems as they try to leave," Sparkleshower mewed anxiously. "I fear that they may face unnecessary disappointment and sorrow for waiting so long!"

"Peace, Sparkleshower. we cannot change their destinies," Ebonypelt murmured while staring into a shimmering puddle. "For I see that the four clans will become two, yet not in the way some may think. The lines of division will tear clans apart, and change some cats paths forever."

"Ebonypelt! You know you're not supposed to be making prophecies!" Dovestar snarled. "As a group, StarClan decided that we would stay out of clan affairs from now on!"

"I agree with you Dovestar, but he was only looking into a puddle and thinking," Waspheart pointed out. "Besides, almost all of StarClan left to search for a new home, since we too will be leaving shortly."

Glaring at Waspheart, Dovestar mewed, "Yes, but Ebonypelt may alter the Clan's destiny even if he doesn't mean to. We were told to watch over the clans, but not to interfere in their decisions until the rest of StarClan returns."

Suddenly Harestar and Crystalsong appeared from the undergrowth. Startled, Dovestar, Ebonypelt, Sparkleshower, Darktail, and Waspheart all leapt to their paws, their fur bristling. Looking at her paws, Crystalsong mewed shyly, "Sorry for startling you, but I thought we should come and hear what's going on too."

Harestar padded over to stand next to Dovestar. "I really don't see what anyone can do now. We will just have to wait and see if Ebonypelt's words will have any affect in the future," He commented. "But i think it would be wise to at least warn them that trouble may be ahead for them."

All the cats nodded in agreement to Harestar's proposal. "Perhaps we should go and speak to the medicine cats tomorrow night," Dreampaw suggested. "Just to warn them that a prophecy was made, and it may have a say in their decision."

"I agree with Dreampaw. We will go tomorrow to warn the clans that even harder times will be upon them shortly." Crystalsong meowed. Then, turning away, she bounded away into the forest. Harestar waved his tail as a good-bye gesture, then followed her. The rest of StarClan soon left the clearing too, until it was also empty, and the night was quiet.


	3. Chapter 1

**So I finally updated Chapter 1! Yay! I'll try to update more a little quicker and stuff. But please R&R it! I'm trying to work on it, but I'm not the best writer... **

**But thanks to xLeafheartx for reading it and reviewing it!**

**Disclaimer: Erin Hunter owns Warriors. Not me.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Squirrelpaw was following a mouse through the forest. Or now, it was mainly a field, as all the trees had been cut down, and taken by the twolegs. Suddenly she emerged onto a plain with hundreds of twolegs and their monsters running around, barking and waving their hairless paws.

"Why are you destroying our forest?" she yowled over the howling wind. "What have we done to you?" As she watched the twolegs rip a tree from the ground and throw it into a monster, she turned as she felt something sharp poke her side. Fearing it was a monster attacking her, she yowled in horror and lashed out with her claws unsheathed. As her paw was stopped, she jolted awake. "wha..?" she muttered, half asleep.

"Squirrelpaw! Keep it down!" It was Hazelpaw, her sister who had prodded her in the side. Hazelpaw looked very angry, and Squirrelpaw soon understood why. She had a huge claw mark down her light brown tabby side, and it was starting to bleed.

"Oh Hazelpaw! I'm so sorry!" Squirrelpaw gasped, horrified at what she had done to her sister. "Was that from me? I think I was dreaming when I scratched you."

"Yeah, I could tell you were dreaming. You were yowling loud enough to wake up the whole forest." Hazelpaw mewed crossly. "Then when I tried to wake you, you attacked me."

Not knowing what to say, Squirrelpaw glanced around the apprentice's den. Trying to change the topic, she asked, "Where'd everyone go?"

"Well, it's past sunrise, and Gingerpaw and Leopardstorm went hunting with their mentors. I think Sandpaw went with them too." Hazelpaw replied. "We should probably go hunting to. I bet Reedfur is looking for you."

Suddenly Squirrelpaw remembered her dream. And it all came back to her. Their clan was starving, and prey continued to disappear. Almost all DesertClan's patrols were for hunting now, as there was almost no threat of another clan attacking. Every clan was facing difficulty as twolegs destroyed more and more of the forest. Gazing around the empty den, Squirrelpaw felt a wave a guilt wash over her. She should be out in the forest with her clanmates, not sleeping in the apprentices den.

Sighing, Squirrelpaw got up from her nest. "You're probably right. We should go hunting." She mewed as she padded out of the den. Hazelpaw followed her, and together they entered the camp clearing.

As soon as Squirrelpaw entered the camp's clearing, her mentor, Reedfur, and Hazelpaw's mentor, Falconflight raced over towards them.

"What took you so long?" Reedfur growled crossly. Squirrelpaw sighed, as the black and white tom was always hard to please. Still, he was a great mentor, and she had learned a lot.

"Well, this lazy furball wasn't going anywhere until I walked in and woke her up," Hazelpaw replied. "And what do I get for waking her up? I get clawed in the side!"

Squirrelpaw glared at her sister as her mentor gave her a stern look. Why was Hazelpaw telling them this? Now she was just going to get in trouble, and probably end up checking the elders for ticks instead of hunting.

"Are we going hunting or not?" Squirrelpaw mumbled, turning red with embarrassment. "I'm sure that Nightflower and Snowcrystal are getting hungry." She flicked her tail impatiently, wanting to get out of camp and away from her sister, who was acting strange. As if to prove her point, her stomach rumbled loudly.

Reedfur, who was still staring at Hazelpaw and Squirrelpaw mewed, "Sure, let's go, but we'll split up to see if we can catch more prey. Is that ok with you, Falconflight?"

The brown tabby tom nodded. "Hazelpaw, lets head towards the IceClan border," he suggested. Hazelpaw glanced at her sister, but Squirrelpaw wouldn't look at her. She was still mad at her for telling Falconflight and Reedfur about what had happened. When Hazelpaw knew she wasn't getting anything, she finally replied, "Okay, that sounds good." The two of them headed out of camp, with Flaconflight leading.

Once they had left, Reedfur turned to Squirrelpaw and asked, "So where do you want to go hunting? Should we head towards the Gathering Log?"  
Squirrelpaw was staring at her paws, anger flowing off her like waves. "Sure, why not?"

Reedfur gave her a long look. "Well if we're going hunting, we should probably be going around now."

"Fine by me," she replied. And without another word she turned towards the camp entrance, and followed Reedfur out into the forest.


	4. Chapter 2

**I finally got Chapter 2 up! I know it's taking a while, but I'll be able to update more tomorrow. :) I hope you like it! Please review it too! Thanks!  
And sorry if this chapter is still kind of boring, it gets interesting soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. **

* * *

Out in the forest, Squirrelpaw felt a little better. She didn't have to worry about Hazelpaw bothering her at all. But she was worried about how Hazelpaw was acting. _Why did she tell our mentors about when I was sleeping?_ That was the question that was continually bothering her. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. _I have a job to do right now- I need to feed my clan, _she thought determinedly. Squirrelpaw focused on a mouse that was scurrying between some tree roots.

Getting ready to pounce, Squirrelpaw quietly crept up on the mouse. Quickly she leapt at it, and although it tried to escape, she killed it before it had a chance to run. Squirrelpaw picked up the mouse, and proceeded to show it to Reedfur.

"Reedfur! I caught a mouse," she mumbled around the mouse she was carrying in her mouth. She heard no reply. Glancing around the forest's undergrowth, she dropped the mouse to try to scent her mentor. Padding through some ferns, she entered a clearing, and gasped at what she saw

"Reedfur!" She yowled, as Squirrelpaw saw her mentor trying to fight off a fox. His black pelt was covered in blood, and Squirrelpaw could tell that he was growing weaker with every attack. With growing dread she realized that since DesertClan has been short on prey, every cat had grown weaker.

Dropping the mouse she was carrying, Squirrelpaw leapt at the fox, yowling as loud as she could. _I hope that Hazelpaw and Falconflight heard me, _she thought to herself. _StarClan, help me!_

As Squirrelpaw landed on the fox's back, she raked her claws through its pelt. As it tried to roll over, she dug her claws into its back once more, and then leapt off its back. But she landed awkwardly, and fell onto one side. Suddenly the fox was looming over her, its teeth showing as it snarled. It swiped a paw at her, and she felt pain as the claws raked down her side. Jumping up, she slashed her claws across its muzzle. It lashed out again, sending Squirrelpaw flying into a bramble bush. With her out of the way, the fox turned back to Reedfur, who was lying on his side.

"No!" Squirrelpaw yowled. She struggled with the bramble bush, and felt it tearing her pelt more, but eventually pulled free of it. As she raced over to intercept the fox, she saw a streak of light brown tabby fur hurl into the clearing and slam into the fox's side, knocking it over.

"Falconflight!" Squirrelpaw gasped. Then another cat ran from behind a tree and into the clearing. Recognizing her sister, she ran over to her. Hazelpaw was helping Reedfur to stand up. "Hazelpaw! What are you and Falconflight doing here?" she asked as she ran over to help her mentor.

Before Hazelpaw could say anything, Falconflight yowled in triumph as the fox ran into the undergrowth. He padded over to join them. Squirrelpaw noted that he had only a couple scratches on his foreleg from the fox.

"Is Reefur alright?" he asked Squirrepaw. "What happened?" As he spoke, he turned to Reedfur. "We need to get him back to camp now," he mewed. "Tell me what happened as we head back."

Falconflight supported Reedfur on one side, while Squirrelpaw supported him on the other. Hazelpaw stood behind the three, to make sure the fox didn't come back.

"Will he be alright?" Squirrelpaw asked in a small voice. Most of his scratches looked pretty deep, but only a couple were still bleeding.

"I don't know," Falconflight admitted after a moment. "I hope he will be, as most of his injuries don't look too deep."

Suddenly Squirrelpaw remembered the mouse she had caught. "Falconflight, before I saw Reefur get attacked, I caught a mouse. Should I go back to the clearing to get it? We went out to hunt, and then I caught the mouse. But Reedfur wasn't where he was before I left, and then I found him in the clearing fighting the fox." Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about it.

"We'll send a patrol out to get the mouse later. Hazelpaw and I also caught some prey too before we heard you, though we only caught a sparrow and a vole. Or Hazelpaw, do you want to take my place while I go get the fresh-kill?"

Hazelpaw nodded. "Sure, I'll help Reedfur." They stopped to let Hazelpaw switch places with her mentor.

"I want you to head straight back to camp." He ordered them. "Take Reefur straight to Goldenleaf, and have your scratches checked out. I'll be back soon." With that, he whipped around and dashed into the undergrowth.

"Let's go," Squirrelpaw murmured. And together they padded through the forest to the camp's entrance.


	5. Chapter 3

As Squirrelpaw and Hazelpaw entered Goldenwing's den, supporting Reedfur between them, Goldenwing turned around, startled.

"Oh!" she gasped. "Here, lay him down in this nest. Silverpaw, get some moss, cobwebs, and some marigold please."

Her silver tabby apprentice hurried towards their stores, while Goldenwing turned back to Reedfur.

"You may want to report this to Meadowstar," she mewed as she began to treat Reedfur.

"I'll go tell Mosswing," Hazelpaw announced. Squirrelpaw glared after her sister as she disappeared out of the medicine cat's den.

Goldenwing looked at Squirrelpaw. "So then you can tell Meadowstar?" she inquired, looking at Squirrelpaw with her green eyes.

"Alright," Squirrelpaw mewed. "But of course Hazelpaw gets the easy job of telling Reedfur's mate." Before Goldenwing could reply, Squirrelpaw stomped out of the medicine cat's den, causing the ferns surrounding it to rustle. She headed over towards Meadowstar's den, and climbed up the rocky path leading into it. She paused for a minute, then entered the den.

"What worries me is that the Twolegs are-" Morningclaw froze and stopped speaking as Squirrelpaw padded in.

Looking at Meadowstar's and Morningclaw's expressions, Squirrelpaw realized that she had interrupted an important discussion. "Oh, um, sorry." She muttered. "But I needed to tell you that a fox attacked me and Reedfur while we were out hunting. Falconflight chased it into Forestclan's territory."

Meadowstar's eyes flared when she heard about the fox on their territory, while Morningclaw's tail lashed back and forth.

"Foxes don't usually attack cats, unless they're really hungry…" Morningclaw muttered.

"Thank you Squirrelpaw," Meadowstar mewed to Squirrelpaw. "You may get something to eat, and then you can rest."

"Yes, thank you Meadowstar." Squirrelpaw dipped her head, then turned and headed out of the den. She headed towards the fresh-kill pile, and picked up a mouse from the top of the pile, then padded towards the apprentices den. She walked in through the entrance, and stopped, startled to find her sister sitting in her nest, looking worried.

"Hey Hazelpaw, do you want to share this mouse with me?" Squirrelpaw could barely talk with the mouse in her jaws. She dropped it at her paws so she could speak more clearly.

"What? Oh sure, thanks Squirrelpaw." Hazelpaw replied distractedly.

Squirrelpaw pushed the mouse towards her sister, watching her with a curious look. After Hazelpaw had eaten half of the mouse, Squirrelpaw finished it. She paused once she was done eating, then glanced around the mossy den nervously.

"Hazelpaw? Are you okay? You've been acting really strange today." Squirrelpaw questioned with an anxious look.

Hazelpaw just stared at her sister before replying "I'm fine." But her eyes showed that something was bothering her. Quickly changing the subject, she mewe, "When do you think Meadowstar will make us warriors? We've been training longer than Gingerpaw and Leopardpaw, so it should be soon."

Squirrelpaw stared at her sister with narrowed eyes. Hazelpaw never kept secrets, and it was obvious that she was lying right now. Not letting on to her suspicions, she replied casually, "Well, hopefully soon, especially because DesertClan needs more warriors, especially after today with the fox."

Hazelpaw nodded, "Yes, I suppose you're right."

"Okay, Hazelpaw, just tell me! I know you're keeping something important from me!" Squirrelpaw leapt to her paws, lashing her tail angrily. "First you tell our mentors about me sleeping bad, you barely talk to me, and now you're lying to me! I thought we trusted each other!"

Hazelpaw flinched, her tabby fur starting to bristle at her sister's angry outburst. "Please Squirrelpaw! Don't make so much noise." She looked at Squirrelpaw desperately, her amber eyes showing how desperate she was.

Squirrelpaw instantly felt guilty about making her sister feel so bad. "I'm sorry Hazelpaw, it's just that I'm worried about you."

"Well, I guess I should tell you now." Hazelpaw looked at her paws before continuing. "I think I'm expecting Sandpaw's kits."

Squirrelpaw stared at her sister in shock. "What?"

"You heard me," Hazelpaw snapped angrily. "Now do you see why I want our warrior ceremony to be soon?"

"Does Sandpaw know?" Squirrelpaw mewed quietly. It was a little bit of a shock, but every cat in DesertClan could see that Sandpaw and Hazelpaw were good friends.

Hazelpaw sighed. "No, I don't think so. I haven't told him yet. But Snowcrystal's and Nightflower's kits should be apprentices soon, so that means our warrior ceremony will be before that."

Before Squirrelpaw could reply, another cat popped its head into the den. Both apprentices recognized Sandpaw's light brown head.

"Hey Squirrelpaw and Hazelpaw! We're going to have an assessment today!" he announced excitedly. Before either sister could speak, he continued. "I know it's so soon after the fox attack, but Meadowstar just spoke to Reedfur, and they think you're ready to become a warrior. And so does Falconflight. And since Reedfur will be in Goldenleaf's den for a while, it doesn't make sense to postpone your training. Or at least that's what Brightpool told me after she spoke with Meadowstar."

"Okay, thanks Sandpaw. Tell Brightpool we'll be right out." Squirrelpaw mewed looking at her sister, who was staring at Sandpaw.

As Sandpaw left the den, she turned to her sister. "I guess it's your lucky day today! Or maybe StarClan pities you," she mewed jokingly.

Hazelpaw playfully cuffed her sister over the ears. Come on, we don't want to keep them waiting." Then together they padded out of the apprentice's den.


End file.
